Love, Jealousy and Heartbreak
by Eleanor1996
Summary: Jade and Cat have been in a loving relationship for almost a year now, but what will happen when Sam from Seattle moves to LA and becomes Cats room-mate and they grow close... maybe a little too close for Jade's likings? (Sorry Cat isn't really like her character in Sam and Cat, well she is at times, I just thought of a good story idea)


Just to confirm i do not own any of the characters from Victorious/Sam and Cat, this is completely made up from my  
>imagination; I'm just using these characters for my story.<p>

**Chapter one**

Cats POV

"Jade, why won't you come over to my place tonight?" I whined.  
>"You know I don't like being there when your nonnas there, she annoys the fuck out of me!" Jade said, becoming frustrated.<br>"You're actually pathetic, I'm your girlfriend you shouldn't care who is there as long as you're with me."  
>They both went silent, Cat hoping for Jade to give in, but she knew she wouldn't she's too stubborn.<br>"Just forget it, Jade I'll see you tomorrow." I walked off and a tear rolled down my cheek, I hate having arguments with  
>Jade even though that was barely anything, it just hurts me. Jade has become a less aggressive and argumentative person<br>since we got together, and I know it hurts her to when we argue, I can see it in her sorrowful eyes. I'm not saying she's  
>changed completely, hell no, she's still a bitch at times and raises her voice when needs be, but I still love her more<br>than anyone else in the entire world and I wouldn't change a single thing about her.

When I got home there was huge vase of flowers on the table, the biggest grin spread across my face. I skipped across  
>to them and picked up a note next it, "I love you, baby. Sorry for being a bitch with you, see you at your place at 7."<br>My heart started racing; even after being together for 10 months I still got butterflies in my stomach when I knew I was  
>going to see her. I'd never felt like this about anyone, come to think of it I've never been in love before. Jade was<br>special and unique and I loved her for that.

It was 6:30pm and I'd just finished getting showered and dressed for Jade, I loved making an effort for her, I don't know  
>if she knows I do it on purpose or not. I smiled when I saw the beautiful roses Jade had brought me and decided I'd return<br>the kind gesture by making her food for when she arrived. I made sushi which nonna taught me to make, I know Jade loves  
>sushi, we're forever going to Nozu. I then set the table, lit a candle and poured us each a glass of red wine before<br>putting the food out. Just as I finished the doorbell rang, I dimmed the lights and opened the door to let Jade in, her  
>jaw dropped when she saw the effort I'd gone to just to say sorry.<br>"I love you too, babe. I'm sorry about today, I was just as a bitch as you was." I giggled and Jade raised her eyebrow  
>and did her side smile that always for some reason turned me on.<br>"Oh, so I WAS a bitch today?" Jade said sternly walking slowly towards me, I backed away slightly afraid of what she was  
>going to do. When we were face to face she picked me, wrapped my legs around her waist and kissed me more passionately<br>than she ever had before. I slid my tongue along Jades bottom lip begging for entrance, she accepted and our tongues  
>fought for dominance, obviously Jade won. I bit her lip, which I knew she loved and earned a small moan from her, then<br>she put me down.  
>"You know it makes me want to fuck you so hard when you bite my lip, don't tease me when we still have dinner to eat"<br>Jade said seductively. I giggled and we walked over to the table to eat.

"You know, Cat that wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be, no offence baby. How'd you learn to make it anyway?"  
>"Nonna, of course." I replied<br>"Obviously, god that must have taken her a while to teach you, she had to write a step by step guide of how to make soup  
>for you." Jade laughed hysterically.<br>I decided to start teasing Jade and give her a taste of her own medicine.  
>"Oh, I guess someone doesn't care about getting a fuck tonight and going home horny" I stared Jade right in the eyes.<br>I knew Jade loved it when I cussed and said dirty things, I could see it in her hungry eyes. I licked my lips and  
>bit my lower lip agonisingly slow, I knew this would sexually frustrate her, I was enjoying this and decided to ride it out<br>for a while.  
>I was too late, Jade being the raging bull she is ran over to me slung me over her shoulder, slapped my arse and took me to<br>my bedroom. I couldn't help but squeal at the excitement, I was getting heart palpitations because I knew this would be a  
>night I would most definitely NOT forget!<p>

Jade's POV

Cat had never turned me on like this before, I think it's that short skirt and knee high socks she has on. She thinks I'm  
>completely oblivious to the fact that she dresses extra special when I'm going to see her, she's so adorable, I love her.<br>I threw Cat onto her bed and she squealed and squirmed under my touch, I lay on top of her and straddled her. Then I began  
>to kiss her soft cherry lips, she lifted her pelvis up to reach mine and began rubbing herself against me, little moans<br>escaping as the friction between her clothing rubbed against her clit. I removed every single piece of her clothing before  
>removing mine, I wanted to see her completely naked, it was a beautiful sight and I felt so lucky to have her.<br>I planted small kisses down her neck and kissed the tender skin on her collar bone, which I discovered early in our  
>relationship was her weak spot, and I constantly take advantage of it. I moved down to her perky little breasts and rolled<br>her left nipple between my first finger and thumb, whilst gently sucking and licking her right nipple. I could tell she was  
>holding in her moans,<br>"Let it out, baby you'll feel so much better" I said.  
>She didn't listen, so I nibbled lightly on her nipple, she whimpers and moans loudly. I knew that would work.<br>I move down slowly, scrapping my nail down her stomach causing her to shiver, I was going to tease her like she did to me.  
>I slid my hand down her pussy, but missed it on purpose and started rubbing her leg and kissing the inside of her<br>thigh, I could tell this was frustrating her as her breathing was heavier than normal.  
>"Jade, P-please?" Cat begged.<br>"Please, what?" I asked confused, smirking.  
>"You know what!"<br>"No baby, you're gunna have to be more specific." I teased.  
>"F-fuck me, now!" Cat blushed as she cussed, I loved it.<p>

I slid my finger down her slit picking up her juices, she moaned gracefully as I stroked her clit and soaking wet pussy, I  
>slid one finger inside her, then other. I moved them slowly at first before picking up the pace and curling my fingers to<br>hit the G-spot. Cat moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets as she threw her head back in pure bliss and pleasure. I  
>moved my head between her legs lapping my tongue up and down her throbbing clit, Cat grinded her hips on my face and<br>whimpered and moaned between each movement.  
>"Faster, Jade faster!"<br>I could tell she was about to reach her orgasm soon so I quickened the pace of my fingers and tongue, her hips bucked up  
>and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, I continued to lick her clit as she rode out the waves of pleasure rushing<br>through her body.  
>I lay down next to her limp body on the bed as she waited for her breathing to slow down, I was so turned on and couldn't<br>wait for the returned favour, my clit was throbbing. To my disappointment, she fell asleep.  
>"For fuck sake, Cat." I cussed to myself, laughing.<br>I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face, I kissed her forehead,  
>"I love you, Cat. Sleep tight baby girl."<br>I covered us both with the quilt and fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.


End file.
